Shannon Glaser
Shannon" Glaser is a supporting character in Big Mouth. She is the unfaithful wife of Greg Glaser and the mother of Jessi Glaser. Biography Shannon married Greg Glaser and she gave birth to Jessi Glaser. A few years into Jessi's life, when as he slipped into marijuana abuse, Shannon began to lose interest in Greg. She soon had a "sexual awakening" and started getting romantically involved with Cantor Dina Reznick. She kept on losing affection for Greg until the beginning of the series. Shannon first appears in Everybody Bleeds, wherein she helps Jessi deal with her first menstrual cycle. Shortly after Jessi meets Connie the Hormone Monstress for the first time, she comes back to check on Jessi, but Jessi yells at Shannon. She later appears Sleepover A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality, when she asking Jessi if she wants to cancel the sleepover, seemingly not trusting Greg. Jessi declines the offer to cancel it and Shannon goes on what was most likely a date with Cantor Dina. Her next appearance is in Girls Are Horny Too, when she is going bra shopping with Jessi. Inspired by a book she read, Jessi wants to get a red bra, one that Shannon did not feel Jessi is ready for, but she is ashamed into buying it. During the episode The Head Push, Jessi calls Nick to see if she can go to his house, because Shannon and Greg are arguing. Her fourth and final appearance is in I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah. Shannon and Greg are arguing over the setting up of the bat mitzvah. When Jessi confronts her and asks her and Greg to stop arguing, she denies that they are arguing, saying that they are "discussing the logistictics for the best day of your (Jessi's) life". Jessi gets upset and Shannon tries to calm her down. (Right) beaming at each other after an awfully long hug.]] When Cantor Dina is finished with her song, she and Shannon begin to hug in an intimate manner, making Jessi suspicious. When the two finally separate, they look at each other in a loving way. When Coach Steve demonstrates his incompetence, Shannon begins to complain to Greg about his choices for the bat mitzvah. After seeing Shannon and Cantor Dina engaging in banter, Jessi can't take it anymore. She pulls Shannon aside and confronts her about her affair with Cantor Dina, when she asks if she is lesbian, Shannon says she is still figuring things out. Later on the stage, Shannon tries to talk to Jessi from the microphone. Greg comes and tries to talk on the microphone but Shannon tries to keep him from it. Coach Steve gives him the second microphone and he talks to Jessi. Greg starts getting curt with Shannon and Jessi and they end up arguing in front of everyone. Appearance Shannon typically wears a collared pink shirt with dark blue pants. She has amber eyes and brown hair. On formal occasions, Shannon wears a black strapless dress and a pink vest that has a collar that goes up to her neck. Personality Shannon can be a nag at times. Shannon also is dishonest, even asking her daughter's friends to lie to her. Shannon is most likely afraid of change because instead of divorcing him, she decided to cheat on Greg. Shannon is shown to love her daughter very much. Relationships Family *'Jessi Glaser' - Love Interests *'Greg Glaser' - *'Dina Reznick' - Episode Appearances *Everybody Bleeds *Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality *Girls Are Horny Too *Pillow Talk *Requiem for a Wet Dream *The Head Push (Cameo) *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah *The Pornscape (Mentioned) *Am I Normal? *What Is It About Boobs? *The Shame Wizard *Steve the Virgin (Cameo) *Drug Buddies *Guy Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dark Side of the Boob (Mentioned) *The Department of Puberty *Girls Are Angry Too *How To Have An Orgasm *The ASSes *Super Mouth Trivia Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Glaser Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Humans